Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor chip.
Description of Related Art
As a method for mounting a semiconductor chip on a substrate, there is a flip chip technology using bumps. In general, the flip chip technology is advantageous in that a mounting area can be reduced, as compared with wire bonding.